


An Insatiable Curiosity

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [84]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballroom Dancing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: As a woman of marriageable age Caroline has little experience with men and lust. She does, however, have a ladies maid that is chock full of interesting, scandalous, tidbits of information. She has known Klaus Mikaelson her entire life and once an innocent dance turns teasing she cannot resist asking him to help her sate her curiosity. Klaus obliges, with perhaps a bit of a plan of his own in mind.





	

**An Insatiable Curiosity**

**(Prompt: Inexperienced Caroline asks Klaus for tips/lessons of the sexual kind ;) SMUT.)**

His quiet snort drew her wandering attention and Caroline's eyes snapped to Klaus. She surveyed him for a moment, his bright eyes and mirthful expression. He said nothing, merely raised a brow and drew her a bit closer. " _What_?" she finally asked, annoyed and making no effort to soften her biting tone.

Klaus showed no offense, "You're staring, love. Appear rather close to salivating. Aren't young ladies supposed to be demure? What would your mother say if she saw you eyeing Young Lord Lockwood like a particularly scrumptious jam tart that you wished to inhale?"

Caroline lifted up on her toes to scan the room. She could grudgingly admit that Klaus had a point. Her mother _would_ reprimand her, list all the ways she was uncouth, and Caroline would rather avoid such a conversation. Lord knew she endured enough of them. Luck was on her side and her mother is paying Caroline and Klaus little attention, engrossed in a conversation with Lady Gilbert by the punch bowl.

The lack of concern on her mother's part was to be expected. Klaus was considered eligible despite being a third son. He came from one of the wealthiest families in the ton. His father had power and influence to spare. The close relationship between their families, however, meant that Klaus was not subjected to the hawkish scrutiny her mother treated other single men to when they neared Caroline. Her mother _trusted_ Klaus, which was most inconvenient at the moment. She could see him smirking at her as he waited for her to reply with an air of bored patience. There would be no gentlemanly, _polite_ , changing of the subject until she answered his taunt.

She knew better than to expect such niceties from Klaus. Lately it seemed as if he _enjoyed_ making her blush, that he put a great deal of effort into leaving her tongue tied and fuming with pointed words and clever barbs. He watched her avidly every time they spoke, cataloguing her reactions, with an intensity that had been absent when they were younger.

The Mikaelson estate bordered Caroline's father's land and their London homes were also closely situated. Rebekah was her dearest friend, Kol an old playmate, and she and Klaus had been sniping at each other since she learned how to talk.

Honestly, he was so overbearing. Thought he knew everything. He had caught her early in the evening, scribbled his name in her dance card, for several dances, with a blandly polite expression that Caroline found infuriating pasted on his overly handsome face. She could see the amusement underneath, even if her mother could not. She had been obliged to take his arm and let him lead her on to the floor when he had approached her to claim the first set.

At least he was actually a capable dance partner. She was not looking forward to having Mr. Stefan Salvatore tread all over her new slippers later on.

Secure in the knowledge that her attentions to Tyler remained a secret from her mother Caroline turned her gaze back to Klaus, "I was doing nothing of the sort," she sniffed. "I was merely surprised to see Ty… Lord Lockwood. I hadn't known he would be in London for the season. Last I heard he and Kol were having a grand time in Italy."

He had grown from the boy Caroline had met all those summers ago. A school friend of Kol's, Tyler Lockwood had spent occasional holidays with the Mikaelsons. It was how he and Caroline had become acquainted. She recalled the fun they had had, tearing through the orchards under the less than watchful eyes of the Mikaelson's elderly nursemaid who was tasked with minding Rebekah. Lord and Lady Mikaelson travelled often and Caroline had adored the freedom their home offered her. Remembers rushing through her lessons so she could race over and join their exuberant madness.

Tyler had been her first kiss, a hurried clash of lips and a knocking of teeth under an apple tree at twilight. It hadn't made her see stars or fireworks like the silly volumes her father's secretary snuck her (that Caroline hid from her mother) said a kiss should. Caroline rationalized that such things might take practice.

Klaus laughed, "Lady Lockwood recalled him last month. Kol is still carousing. I only hope he has not caught anything serious."

Caroline's brows furrowed in worry, "Has he written that he's taken ill? Is he coming home?"

Infuriatingly, Klaus only laughed harder, his head tipped back. She found herself staring at his throat, the two moles she had never really noticed before and the faint brush of hair along his jaw. She hurriedly averted his eyes when he calmed. His next words were spoken conspiratorially, "The illness I was speaking of is _not_ the sort a man writes to his family about, love. Mother must be kept in the dark about his dalliances with actresses and prostitutes."

Caroline sucked in a scandalized breath, "Klaus!" she admonished. "Don't say such things about your brother."

His hand slipped down her back, too low to be proper, and Caroline stiffened. Klaus pressed even closer, his voice dropping as he spoke close to her ear, "Such innocence. I recommend you set your sights on someone other than Lord Lockwood, sweetheart. From what I've heard his tastes will positively _scandalize_ you. How about young Mr. Donovan? He seems… sweet, if a bit dim."

Caroline bristled at the implication that she was some shy gentle maid. Her mother was forever scolding her for speaking her mind, for being too curious. How dare Klaus imply that she was meek? She pushed away from him, straightened her spine and shot him a narrow eyed glare, "Perhaps I find such things intriguing. My maid has been _quite_ helpful in illuminating the marriage acts."

Not a lie. Katerina was filled with all sorts of information that Caroline was certain her mother would never impart. Some of it sounded uncomfortable, even unpleasant. Other things, the sensations that had been described… well, Caroline got a bit warm just thinking of it.

"Has she?" Klaus questioned doubtfully.

Caroline fought the urge to purposefully stomp on his foot at the way he obviously doubted her and adopted a breezy tone, "Oh, yes. I have been told it can be most unpleasant of course but Katerina insists that does not have to be the case. That a man with skill can make it rapturous for a lady. Perhaps those experiences you disparage make Tyler an even better catch, hmm? 'Handsomeness fades, fortunes dwindle, but a man who knows how to use his mouth only gets better with age,' Katerina says."

Klaus' eyes blazed, his jaw clenched tight and his hands squeezed her corseted waist so tightly she imagined she could feel each individual fingertip. She had ceased to pay much attention to the dance, secure in Klaus' ability to lead, and her own ease with the familiar steps. Too focused on their conversation Caroline had not noticed that they had come to skirt the edge of the ballroom. Until now. There was a thread of anger in Klaus' tone when he spoke again, "Your maid is most improper."

Caroline lifted her chin at the accusation, "Maybe. But isn't it better I be prepared? That I am not terrified on my wedding night, considering what I am required to do? I would have never known my husband would expect me to be _naked_ if Katerina had not informed me."

She was talking too much. Yet another bad habit her mother was constantly nagging her to break.

Klaus was watching her, a brow raised, and her cheeks felt hot. Caroline wished that her hair was not arranged so carefully because there was no way she could hide her blush from him. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath to regain her composure, "I find it stuffy," she announced. "I think I'll take a turn about the garden."

She should have asked her mother for permission. Perhaps found Rebekah or Bonnie and pleaded with them to accompany her. But Caroline did not. She turned on her heel and made for one of the doors that lined the room and led out onto the veranda. Caroline took the steps from the ballroom at a quick pace, and inhaled the cool evening air gratefully, willed her racing heart to slow. She heard footsteps following her, _knew_ they belonged to Klaus. She closed her eyes and fought back a groan. Whatever had possessed her to _say_ such things to him? He would tease her endlessly. She peeked over her shoulder in defeat, " _Please_ say you won't tell my mother what Katerina has been teaching me. I would miss her terribly. Her eye for dresses is unparalleled. And it is not as if I am _doing_ anything. Merely… learning."

Klaus softened slightly, his lips quirking. His eyes took in her sky blue gown, lingered over the curve of her waist, his admiration clear, "Did she select that one?"

"She did. Said it was the latest style from Paris."

He made a show of thinking her request over before he tilted his head, "You do look ravishing, sweetheart. I suppose it would be a shame to get your maid fired."

Caroline grinned, relieved. "Thank you, Klaus."

He came up beside her, leaned down to rest his forearms atop the stone railing. Caroline watched him from the corner of her eye, noted the way the fine fabric of his evening coat stretched across his shoulders. Klaus cleared his throat, chanced a glance at her. Caroline looked away, embarrassed to have been caught, and twisted her gloved hands together in front of her. "If we are being scandalous," Klaus said conversationally, after a long moment, "might I offer an opinion?"

"I suppose…" Caroline replied hesitantly.

"Those wild oats Tyler Lockwood has been busy sowing do not make him a good candidate for those… activities your maid has spoken of. Actresses and prostitutes do not expect a man to be talented. They merely expect trinkets that are easily resold."

"Speaking from experience are you?" Caroline asked archly, as she allowed herself lean next to him.

Klaus bit back a smile, eyes downcast, "I did my own tour of the continent, yes."

Caroline remembered. Klaus had been excellent at writing letters, his descriptions of the sights rich and detailed. She had greedily read each missive he had sent to Rebekah, wishing that she could someday see the same things. She was unable to help the wistful little sigh that escaped her and Klaus noticed, turning to look at her fully. He studied her face, read her thoughts accurately, "Would you like to travel, Caroline?"

She found herself nodding, probably too eagerly, "Oh, yes. I've never been anywhere. My parent's get dreadfully seasick. What was your favorite place?"

Klaus took a moment to consider, "The art in Italy was exquisite. Greece was fascinating. I think you would prefer Paris, however."

"I want to see them all," Caroline said, soft and fervent. "I only hope my husband is amenable."

"The right husband would be. He would see how deeply you desire it and take you wherever you wanted to go. And I'm not speaking merely of travelling. There are heaps of discoveries to be made in the bedroom. I'm sure your ladies maid could not possibly have described them all.

Caroline dropped her eyes, " _You_ certainly seem well informed."

"I feel no shame in pleasure, love. I do not believe you would either. Not with the way you appear to hunger for new experiences. The tiniest taste is all you would need and you would be eager to discover more."

Caroline was unsure how to respond, only knew that there was something thrilling about his words. His careful enunciation did nothing to hide how his voice had deepened and he had shifted over the smallest amount. She was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. Of how she could feel the warmth of him, the faint scratch of the wool of his coat brushing her arm where her skin was left bare above her glove. He smelled of soap, the faintest hint of sandalwood and spice. It was pleasant, and Caroline found herself drifting closer as she wondered what Klaus would do if she touched him.

Some men, Katerina had informed Caroline, liked it when a woman took charge. Liked it when a woman told them what she wanted, moved atop them with abandon. Would Klaus be one of those men?

Caroline hesitated, took a look at the ballroom over her shoulder. Crushes of people were still dancing, brightly colored silks floated rapidly past the windows, and it certainly seemed as if no one had missed her. Could she dare a little more? She licked her lips and noted how Klaus watched the movement, blue eyes dark and heated. Her heart sped when his mouth parted in response.

She was certain he wanted to kiss her. Found that she wanted him to.

Perhaps this was her opportunity to see if fireworks were truly possible?

"Come with me," Caroline whispered, before she whirled and moved deeper into the gardens.

Oh, how her mother would lecture if she knew what Caroline was about to do. She was delighted when Klaus was quick to follow, his boots scraped against the stone pathway in time with her rapid steps. They took corners and turns in silence, and the light grew dim, only that of the moon and stars remaining to show the path. Caroline stilled, turned to Klaus and he stumbled into her. His hands groped at her hips in an attempt to rebalance them and she let out yelp when a branch scratched the back of her neck. Klaus pulled her into him, crushing her against his lean frame. "I am sorry," he murmured, "Are you hurt?"

The sting had already faded and Caroline found that she could not concentrate on anything but how very nice Klaus felt against her. She wondered idly if it would be even better if they were unclothed, in the manner Katerina had assured her was normal, what his skin would feel like against hers. "I'm fine," she answered him, swallowing hard. Caroline attempted to sound self-deprecating, and less breathless, "I probably should not have stopped so suddenly."

Klaus' gloved hand cupped the back of her neck and she shivered, unable to help how her eyes drifted closed as he stroked her skin, "And I probably should have offered you my arm like a gentleman."

That startled a smile out of her. As if what they were doing, what she was about to ask him for, was the slightest bit proper to begin with. Caroline rested her forehead against his shoulder as she tried to gather her courage, tentatively splayed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her palm, was certain the rhythm was quicker than it should be. It gave her confidence that her request would not be denied. Caroline cleared her throat and let the words spill out, "Would you kiss me, Klaus? Show me some of the things Katerina has spoken of? I confess I cannot imagine allowing a near stranger to touch me in the ways she tells me I must allow my husband."

Klaus stiffened and a harsh exhale ruffled the curls that have escaped her coiffure, "I should not," he muttered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

That did not _sound_ like he did not _wish_ to kiss her. She knew very well how blunt and immovable Klaus could be. Caroline fingered the buttons on his coat, dared to push a little more. "Please? I know we do not always get along but I trust you not to hurt me."

Klaus gritted out a curse, one that would get his ears boxed if his mother had heard. And then his hand was tilting her chin up, and his lips were slanted over hers. She expected firmness, a mashing, but his mouth was delicate. Soft and coaxing, encouraging her lips to cling to his. She gasped at the first wet brush of his tongue and tightened her hands around his lapels when he licked into her mouth.

He tasted of the champagne they had drunk in the ballroom but somehow better.

Klaus pulled back minutely, thumb brushing her jaw. Caroline's eyes fluttered open in question, found his immediately. They were half open, his pupils large, "Kiss me back, sweetheart," he murmured, before his head dipped again.

Caroline was not entirely sure what he meant but she clumsily stroked his tongue with hers, assumed she was doing _something_ right when he let out a pleased hum and drew her closer, her breasts crushed against the wall of his chest and their feet becoming tangled together. She lost herself in the taste of him, the heady slick strokes that stole her breath. Caroline grew warm and lightheaded, gooseflesh breaking out on her exposed skin. Sweat gathered between her breasts, her heart pumped faster and faster with every shift of his hands against her back. There was a curious ache building low in her belly and Caroline rocked her hips against Klaus' with a whimper hoping for some relief.

Klaus tore his mouth away, dragged it along the curve of her shoulder, "Christ," he rasped out. "What you do to me."

Caroline knew enough to understand what the bulge in his trousers meant, that she had managed to affect him. It was gratifying, made her feel powerful, to know that she was not alone in this _need_. "I want more," she told him, unable to think of anything else. "I want you to take off your gloves and touch me."

Klaus shuddered and moan spilled from her lips when he bit gently at her skin, his tongue a soothing stroke afterwards. "Where do you want me to touch you?" he murmured.

"Everywhere," Caroline breathed. It was madness but she could not imagine stopping, her skin screamed for more with every frantic pound of her heart. Klaus let out a pained noise, swore harshly. He attempted reason, "If anyone catches us you will be _ruined_ , Caroline. Hell, even if they do not I cannot guarantee that this will be enough for me."

Her mind was too fuzzy to muster up any caution. She _wanted_ him. Caroline shook her head, attacked the buttons that hid Klaus from her. He allowed her, held her gaze as she brought her hand to her mouth, and tugged at the fingertips of her gloves with her teeth. He groaned, helped her peel them both away, and shed his coat uncaring where it landed, too busy drawing her back into his embrace. Caroline dragged his shirt up, slipped her hand underneath. He was so very warm, his skin's texture different from hers. She gave the hair that sat low on his belly a curious tug, and Klaus cursed once more. He urged her backwards, and they stumbled into a low stone bench. "I thought you wanted me to touch you?" Klaus asked, pressing her down. He captured her hands as he dropped to his knees in front of her, pressed a single hot kiss just above her bodice. Caroline jolted at the swipe of his tongue along the slope of her breast before she was distracted when his hands began to pull up the bottom of her skirts.

Caroline pressed her lips together, knotted her hands in the fabric when he handed it to her. Klaus' fingers worked quickly, untying her garter ribbons. She shifted restlessly when she felt his breath on her thigh, sucked in air when his lips dragged along the soft skin there. He glanced up, took a moment to gauge her expression. What he found must have pleased him because he rolled her stockings down, tugging off her slippers before discarding the lot. She was far taller than what was currently fashionable, but Klaus seemed to find no fault with the length of her legs, his hands caressed the skin reverently. "I want these wrapped around me," he whispered, almost to himself. "Pulling me deeper, your heels digging in so hard it leaves a bruise upon by back."

Caroline blinked down at him, the image of them entwined filling her head. She found it easy to conjure and that she wanted it too.

Klaus shook himself, urged her thighs wider. "Soon," he said, and it sounded like a promise. His hands spanned her thighs, inched upwards until he found the slit in her drawers. She heard a rip, and was about to admonish him, but his thumb touched her most private place gently and only a squeak came out.

Hearing that a man would touch her there was entirely different from _feeling_ it. It was shocking, but not unpleasant and Klaus stroked gently, watched her face before he deepened the motion. He pressed into her folds and Caroline let out a soft moan. His eyes closed, lashes heavy on his cheeks and a breath was hissed out between his teeth. Caroline was briefly embarrassed by the wetness that she could feel between her thighs but Klaus slicked his fingers in it before he dragged them upwards where he quickly found an exquisitely sensitive bit of flesh. "Oh," she stuttered out as her head dropped back. Caroline squirmed as Klaus toyed with it, lips parted in surprise. So _that's_ what Katerina had meant.

Klaus rolled the nub between his fingers and Caroline's thighs shook. Her hands fell to grip the bench, wanting something solid to hold onto as her abdomen tightened. Her skirts tumbled out of her grasp, and Klaus clucked his tongue. "Hold them up, Caroline. I want to watch."

She was helpless to resist that low dark tone, and she gathered them back up with shaking hands. She managed to pin them to her stomach with one hand. "Have you ever done this?" Klaus asked curiously, his eyes heated as he glanced up. "Did your ladies maid offer instructions?"

Caroline groped for an answer as Klaus slipped a finger inside of her, crooked as if he was searching for something. He stroked it in and out of her a few times, and her body instinctively clenched down at each retreat. It was an odd sensation at first, better as he continued. She started when he added another but his thumb began to circle that magic spot and soon her hips were rocking as she tried to follow the motions of his hand. Small noises spilled from her, ones she did not know she could make. "Well, Caroline? Did she explain that you could do this? Make yourself feel good? That you didn't have to wait for a husband to experience bliss?"

Caroline was certain that she had turned tomato red. "I… tried. But you know how servants are. Always bursting in to dust or stoke the fire. I never managed to figure out what all the fuss was about."

There was a touch of wickedness in Klaus' grin. "That's a shame. Allow me to show you."

Her eyes widened as his head dropped, and she threaded a hand in his hair when she felt his breath puff against her slick, sensitive skin. Klaus was not deterred, even moaned when she attempted to tug him back. And then his mouth picked up where his thumb had been. The point of his tongue against where he'd touched earlier had her slumping down, uncaring of how uncomfortable the boning of her corset was. Her spine felt liquid and she could not imagine her knees ever holding her weight again with the way they were trembling. When he sucked her thighs parted wider without her permission, rocking mindlessly in time with the pulls of Klaus' clever mouth.

Caroline had been certain that Katerina had been lying about this. That a man would never…

But Klaus _was_ , seemed to relish the act. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her thighs, pulled her more firmly against his mouth. He made noises of enjoyment, the vibrations from them left her muscles twitching, and the tension coiled in her body was a hot urgent feeling.

Hoarse noises of need passed her lips, and Caroline clenched her teeth to try to keep them in. Klaus let out a low admonishing noise, his head turning to nip at her thigh. "None of that, Caroline. I want to hear you enjoy this."

She was about to protest but Klaus' lips curled and he did something with his hand, a twist and a glide, that left her gasping. "If no one has come looking for us yet they won't. Trust me, Caroline. Enjoy this."

Caroline nodded, whimpered when he set his mouth to her again, sank into the shocks of pleasure each rasp of his tongue gave her. Her breaths grew shorter, her mind spun, thoughts flying too fast for her to articulate, words of encouragement and pleas tumbled out in pants and whines. It was almost too much for her to process. She could not control her body, her reactions. She had never felt anything similar. It was incredible, and a little bit frightening, her muscles tensing as _something_ built. Klaus glanced up, must have sensed her confusion. He grabbed the hand that was still buried in his hair, pressed a kiss to her wrist. His fingers were still working at her flesh, her fluttering muscles grasping them tightly each time he pulled them from inside of her. "Don't be scared, love," he crooned reassuringly. "You're so beautiful like this. Just feel it. I'm here."

She hesitated before she nodded jerkily – she _did_ trust him - and then his mouth was back on her. She tilted her head, tried to let her worries drift away, her eyes on the stars. She let the sensations wash over her – nothing that felt so good could be wrong - and was trembling when Klaus' lips sucked hard, his fingers curling and rubbing inside of her. Something snapped and Caroline felt like she was flying as she gasped his name, waves of indescribable pleasure rolling through her limbs.

Klaus' hands held her steady, kept her anchored as his mouth drew the feeling out. At some point it became too much and she twitched away from his mouth, unable to bear more. His touch became soothing, and he began to speak quietly, encouragement and endearments and praise. She barely heard the words but his voice was grounding. Caroline's mouth felt dry, her eyes heavy, every inch of her body felt deliciously spent. Words, even if she could find them, would do the feeling no justice.

She floated back to herself slowly, was surprised to find that she was no longer on the bench.

Her head rested in the hollow of Klaus' throat, his hands moving gently along her back. She was splayed across his lap, her skirts probably crushed beyond repair. Caroline does not doubt that both she and Klaus' evening attire have become decorated with dirt and grass stains. She would not be able to walk into the ballroom like that. Not without her mother, and every gossip she came across, knowing something was amiss.

Caroline licked her lips, cleared her throat, "They are going to _know_ ," she told Klaus hesitantly.

"Most likely," Klaus agreed, though she heard no upset, not a hint of regret, in the soft reply.

Caroline still felt tired but she managed to pull herself up so she could look him in the eye, "And that does not bother you? I might not be ruined, technically speaking. But my mother will never believe that. She'll think you…"

Klaus surprised her, leaning up to press an affectionate kiss to her forehead, effectively cutting off her questions. "Ravished you? I most certainly did. And I look forward to doing it again. Technically ruined or not, Caroline I can still taste you on my tongue."

Her jaw dropped at his bold words and she tried to turn away. Klaus touched her chin, his fingertips soft but firm. She met his eyes reluctantly, was surprised to see such warmth, "Your mother will not believe you remain innocent. Nor will mine, for that matter. How do you feel about Paris for our honeymoon?"

She knew that she was gaping like a fish, imagined it was most unattractive. "If that was a proposal, Klaus Mikaelson, it was awful."

He laughed, and kissed her again. In that sweet, drugging way she suspected she would quickly become addicted to. "I shall have to work on a better one. Because I was right, Caroline. _This_ was not enough for me. Was it enough for you? Or is that agile mind of yours itching to know more, just as I'd predicted? We have just scratched the surface, love."

Caroline had never seriously considered Klaus when she'd mulled over possible husbands, despite his name having come up often in such conversations. She had never thought that he would want her but the look in his eyes plainly said that she was mistaken. That she had clearly missed something. The depth of regard he was not trying to hide did _not_ look new.

She smiled shyly and reached up to lay her fingertips on his face, let herself learn the feel of his skin. She ran them down his throat, an exploratory caress. Klaus swallowed thickly, heat in his gaze, "I… must confess that my curiosity about certain _things_ remains. Katerina's descriptions, while vivid, left much out, I think."

Klaus' expression read nothing but satisfaction, "I am glad," he told her sincerely. "And I look forward to showing you all the things your maid did not adequately describe. Though a more comfortable location would make things easier. At least to start, until we have discovered what sort of _things_ you like best."

There was a question on the tip of her tongue (what, precisely, had he meant by ' _to start_?') but Klaus shifted, gently helping her to her feet, and they set to work to make themselves as presentable as possible, shaking out her skirts and attempting to smooth the creases in his coat.

Caroline stored it away, however. It seemed as though there would be plenty of time to ask Klaus all manner of questions later.


End file.
